Disappearance
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Alfred tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, orang yang selama ini dicari-carinya akan menghilang, menjadi seperti pecahan-pecahan vas yang dijatuhkannya, RnR please?


**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pair:**

**America/Russia**

**Warning:**

**Typo, Plot yang cepat mungkin? Gaje, Abal, dll. OOC~**

**-OwO-**

"Hh, Lama sekali," Geram Alfred

"Katanya mau bicara denganku."

Berkali-kali Alfred melirik jam di kantor bos-nya, dia sudah bosan menunggu.

Dan tiba-tiba, sebuah memori yang dia telah dia kubur dalam-dalam selama 2 bulan ini, tiba-tiba terlintas, padahal ia berharap untuk tidak mengingat-nya lagi, dan semua itu berawal dari sini, dari kantor ini.

_**-Flashback begin-**_

**25 Desember 1991**

"Gorbachev mengundurkan diri?" Mata Alfred terbelalak begitu mendengar perkataan bos-nya

"Ya, itu benar,"

"Siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin Uni Soviet nanti?" Tanya Alfred

"Aku tak tahu," Balas bos-nya sambil menatap Alfred

Alfred beranjak dari kursi yang didukinya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor sang bos dengan malas.

"Aku permisi bos." Gumam Alfred sebelum menutup pintu, dan bos-nya hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang ada di meja-nya.

Alfred dengan cepat menutup pintu, dan kemudian menyusuri lorong di White House,

'_Ini aneh'_ pikirnya

_'Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi…'_

"DAMN!" Alfred tiba-tiba berteriak

"Sebagai _Hero_ kau jangan mikir yang macam-macam!" Seru Alfred pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya

"PRANG!"

"Eh?" Alfred menoleh ke belakang, sebuah vas besar terjatuh karena-nya, dengan hati-hati, Alfred memungut pecahannya

"Aneh, aku memang sering menyenggol ini, tapi tidak pernah sampai terjatuh," Gumam Alfred

"Apa ini karena…"

"Aku bertambah kuat?"

_'Tidak mungkin!'_ Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dengan cepat memungut pecahan-pecahan vas itu

_'Aku dan Uni Soviet-lah yang paling kuat!'_ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum

_'Kami sama-sama kuat'_

_'Kecuali… salah satu dari kami jatuh…'_ Pikiran-nya yang paling terakhir membuat Alfred ketakutan

"Ayolah Alfred, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Gumam-nya, masih memunguti pecahan vas

"Uni Soviet… Tidak mungkin jatuh kan?" Bibir Alfred gemetar saat mengucapkannya

_'Tidak, tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Uni Soviet jatuh?'_ Pikirnya sambil tersenyum lemah

Akhirnya Alfred sukes membersihkan pecahan-pecahan Vas itu, dan dia segera berjalan, mencari-cari sebuah ruangan, dan menemukannnya, sebuah plastik diambilnya dari sana, dan dengan hati-hati Alfred memasukkan pecahan demi pecahan ke dalam plastik, sampai semuanya masuk.

_'Soviet… apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

Alfred berjalan kembali untuk mencari tempat sampah,

"Lucu sekali, bukankah aku harusnya senang kalau dia jatuh?" Gumam Alfred

"Kenapa aku malah merasa… sedih?"

-OwO-

Malam itu, Alfred tidak bisa tidur, Ia terlalu khawatir, khawatir pada apa? Pada Soviet, Ia tak mau dia hilang dari kehidupannya, tidak sama sekali, sedikit pun dia tidak pernah berharap kalau itu akan meremas bantal yang dipakainya, mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

"Jam 1," Gumam Alfred, dan dia diam untuk sejenak, dan tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya," Alfred tersenyum kecil, sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya, kakinya bertemu dengan karpet yang lembut, dan dengan cepat, dia mengambil jaket kesayangan-nya dari gantungan baju dan memakainya, tak lupa celana jeans-nya juga turut dipakai untuk menggantikan celana tidur. Setelah siap, dan sepatunya sudah menghangatkan kedua kakinya, dia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan semangat.

_'Aku akan bertemu dengannya!'_ Senyum personifikasi Negara Amerika Serikat itu melebar setiap berpikir tentang itu.

-OwO-

**26 Desember 1991**

Di sinilah Alfred, di Moskwa, ibu kota dari Uni Soviet, tempat tinggal 'orang itu', setelah melalui perjalanan panjang, dan matahari hampir menunjukkan wajahnya.

_'Tunggu, untuk apa aku datang ke sini?'_ Alfred baru sadar kalau dia melakukan sebuah tindakan bodoh. Sangat Bodoh.

_'Bukankah aku membencinya?'_

_'Tapi… aku sudah kemari sampai sejauh ini'_

_'Sayang sekali kalau aku langsung kembali tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa'_

_'Lebih baik aku langsung ke rumahnya, siapa tahu dia punya rencana lain!'_ Pikir Alfred sambil tersenyum sinis, meskipun begitu, dia masih khawatir, atau lebih tepatnya, sangat khawatir pada 'orang itu'.

Alfred cukup hafal jalan menuju rumah Soviet, meskipun waktu terakhir ke sana adalah lama sekali, ketika perang dunia II masih berlangsung. Sambil menyusuri jalanan itu, Alfred berpikir, apa dia harus mengetuk pintu-nya, atau malah sembunyi-sembunyi. Terlebih lagi, apa yang dia harus ucapkan pada 'orang itu' kalau bertemu dengannya? Dia betul-betul pusing memikirkannya. Setiap jalan telah Ia lewati, dan semakin lama, ia semakin dekat.

Tak terasa, dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Soviet, sebuah rumah besar yang indah, pagarnya terbuat dari kayu yang diberi cat warna putih, halamannya ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga, dan yang bunga yang paling mendominasi dan paling mencolok adalah bunga Matahari, berdiri tegak diantara bunga-bunga lain yang kecil, dan selalu terlihat menatap langit biru yang luas, meskipun untuk lebih tepatnya, bunga itu menatap matahari.

Pada akhirnya, Alfred mengetuk pintu rumah itu,

_"Tok-tok-tok"_

Tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya, Alfred mencoba menunggu, tapi tetap tak ada yang membuka pintu berwarna putih itu, padahal, biasanya Toris-lah yang akan mebukakan pintu ini untuknya. Dengan dorongan kecil, pintu putih itu terbuka, menandakan pintu itu tidak dikunci dari awal, Alfred memasukinya,

_'Benar-benar sepi, rumah ini seperti mati'_ Pikir Alfred

"Halo, ada orang di sini?" Teriak Alfred

Tak ada yang menjawab, yang terdengar hanya suara burung yang mulai berterbangan untuk menyambut kedatangan Alfred makin tak enak, satu per satu pintu di rumah itu Ia buka, pintu pertama Ia buka, tapi tak ada orang yang ada hanya sebuah kamar tidur, begitu juga dengan pintu kedua, sama, tak ada orang, hal itu terus berulang, sehingga membuat Alfred tidak sabar harus berlari kesana kemari, dan membuka semua pintu yang ia temui dengan kasar. Ia segera berlari ke lantai dua, karena di semua pintu di lantai satu sama sekali tidak ada orang. Dengan cepat, Alfred membuka pintu yang berada di ujung lorong lantai 2,dia yakin 'orang itu' ada di sana.

"Sovi-"

"Ivan!" Alfred tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, orang yang selama ini dicari-carinya akan menghilang, menjadi seperti pecahan-pecahan vas yang dijatuhkannya, hanya saja, pecahan-pecahan ini terlihat indah karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Ah, lihat siapa yang ada disini," Ivan bergumam, begitu melihat Alfred berada di depan pintu kantor-nya

"Aku tahu kau tak ingin melewatkannya,"

Alfred masih saja menatap Ivan yang makin lama makin menghilang

"Ame-"

"Bukan, Alfred," Ivan memperbaiki ucapannya

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat seorang _nation_ menghilang?"

"Tidak," Alfred mencoba tenang

"Aku hanya kaget bahwa kau-lah yang menghilang,"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," Ivan tersenyum

"Dan sekarang, aku akan menikmati tiap detik-detik ketika kau menghilang," Suara Alfred bergetar

Makin lama, Ivan semakin menghilang, tubuhnya sudah menjadi serpihan-serpihan.

"Aku akan terus memperhatikanmu," Lanjut Alfred

"Sampai jumpa Amerika Serikat," Ivan berkata sebelum ia benar-benar mengilang, dan sebelum Alfred bisa membalasnya

"Selamat tinggal Uni Soviet." dan untuk pertama kalinya, Alfred menangis, Ia menangis karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Dia harap kata-kata 'Sampai jumpa' dari Ivan akan benar-benar terjadi.

_**-Flashback end-**_

Alfred keluar dari kantor bos-nya, ia sudah cukup bosan menunggu dan tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk jalan-jalan.

"Al,"

"Alfred." Panggil seseorang

"Ah, Bos,"

"Bukankah kau sudah kubilang untuk menungguku di kantor?"

"Anda agak lama, jadi saya pikir lebih baik jalan-jalan sambil menunggu anda," Alfred tersenyum

"Yah sudahlah, lagipula ada yang ingin kukenalkan,"

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya," Lanjut sang bos

Alfred terkejut begitu melihat 'orang' yang berdiri di belakang bos-nya

"Perkenalkan, ini Alfred,"

"Dan Alfred, ini Federasi Rusia."

_**The End.**_

**-OwO-**

**Mikhail Gorbachev itu pemimpin Uni Soviet, mengundurkan diri tanggal 25 Desember 1991,**

**Dan Uni Soviet bubar keesokan harinya**

**-OwO-**

**Selesai~~ Fic AmeRus saya yang pertama~~**

**-Dan jangan marahin soal America yang entah kenapa bisa ada di Rusia tepat waktu, namanya juga penpik-  
**

**Terinspirasi dari panel komik '1991' milik Pala/Waterylt  
(meskipun saya gak yakin kata 'terinspirasi adalah kata yang tepat, mungkin lebih ke story development =u=v )  
**

**Review please? :D**

**-OwO-**


End file.
